Miley's Realization
by RawrIsTheSoundIMake
Summary: Miley's first day out since the break-up and with the help of a friend she realizes something. ONE-SHOT Miley-Support First one please dont hate:


One-Shot First one! Please no hating

Summary: Miley's first day out since the break-up she finally realizes she could live without him.

"It's over" Those were the words ringing in my ears for the past month. I've done nothing but mope around the house since the break-up. Everyone is worried about me. Everyone but _him _ that is. I don't understand why though. We were so happy. Like the day before it happened he took me to the beach and we stayed there till suset.

Ring Ring

Great. I turned off my alarm and got up. Today is was going to the mall with Emily. I know what your thinking I've been talking about how I've been moping around then suddenly I'm going to the mall. It's not like I'm going by choice. My family is forcing me to go, they're saying I need to go outside and get some fresh air. I don't know what they're talking about though. I've been out. Like to my balcony writing songs... about him. And I've been to my backyard. Looking at the carving in the tree that says "M'n'N 4ever". What am I thinking my family is right. I'm going crazy. I need to get out of here.

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and my metro station t-shirt.

I took a quick shower,fixed my hair,got dressed,applied some make-up and got my Marc Jacobs bag. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see my family happily eating breakfast. They stopped once they saw me.

"You're not in sweats" mentioned Brandi. " I'm going shopping with Emily today " I replied. " That's great sweetie we thought we were going to have to drag you kicking and screaming " laughed my mom.

Beep Beep

"Emily's here""Bye!" With that I ran out the door and greeted my friend for the first time in a month. " Hey Miles" "Hey Em." " You ready to go?" "yeah"

We were on our way to our favorite mall. We passed by _his _house. And at first I was fine till I saw _him _with _her?_ "Em can you drive faster?" "Huh? Oh sure" We quickly passed by and soon we were on the high-way."How could he move on so fast? How I mean I gave him my all and he just moves on while I'm still recovering. How insensitive of him!" I yell. Emily looks at me with a sympathetic yet angry look.

"Miley I don't mean to be harsh but he has every right to move on I mean it's been a month. And I know that's really quick but for all we know they're just friends. How would you know anyways?" Emily says bitterly. "What do you mean how would I know?" I reply just as bitter. " You haven't been out of your house in a month. You've been moping around. Like look at me I just got dumped oh boo hoo how sad. Do you even know what's been going on with OUR lives? You haven't got the worst. Ashley, Ashley's grandmother died and all you do is call her and cry about your oh so sad life. And Mitchel just found out his little brother has cancer. A lot of things have happened since your break-up"

"Em..." I try to say but I break into tears. "I'm so sorry Em I've been so consumed in what's been happening to me that I've forgotten all the good things I have going on for me. It haven't been fair to you guys. I mean you were there for everything and all I think about is my self. I'm so so so sorry. I wish I could make it up. This is my fault all my fault"

Emily's POV

What did I just do I just yelled at her like she was the one to blame for all of this

" Miles I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up on you. It's not your fault. I just couldn't handle listening to you mope around anymore. I just want you to realize you are so much stronger than this. Your not yourself anymore your not the Miley everyone knows and loves. I just miss the old you. The old you didn't need some boy to make her feel better. The old you was happy with her friends and family and if there was a boy she was happier but she didn't need him to live."

" I know" she says quietly " I've changed and I don't like what I've changed into. Thank You you helped me realize that . I don't need him" she said while wiping her tears.

Miley's POV

This was the last time I cried because of him. I know now what I've done and what I need to do. I'm going to spend time with my friends again. I'm going to move on.I'm going to be that Miley everyone loved once more.

THE END


End file.
